


Bad Dreams

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Asperger's Sherlock, Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has another bad dream about John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of a break from writing - health reasons - which may or may not still be there. So it may be a while yet before I get too much more writing done.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about my Star Trek stories. I have one of them planned out already (Fragility), and I haven't been in the proper mindset to write my other main one right now. I'll get to them whenever I can. Okay?

Bad Dreams

By Tarvok

Rated G. Asexual M/M. Aspie Sherlock. Character study. Sherlock TV.

  

“John? John!”

I woke with a start to find Sherlock standing at the foot of my bed, covered in sweat.

“Wha-? Sherlock, what is it?” I tried to scramble some sense into my head and failed.

“Are you all right?” He stumbled toward me and tripped a bit on the slippers I'd left by the bed.

“Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine. Unless you found a snake under my bed again...?” Wrong thing to say, as now Sherlock was fiddling around under my bed. I noticed my poor slippers being squashed by his knees. “Sherlock. You wanna tell me what's going on? Hmm?” I heard him mumble something under his breath and then he went back to rearranging the clothing bins I was storing under there. “Oh for crying out loud! Sherlock? Come up for air and tell me what the hell is going on!”

He finally poked his head up over the edge and sighed. “There is no snake, John.” He got up and sat next to me on the bed, the green and red plaid of my comforter contrasting with his light blue dressing gown and grey-flecked pants – which I noticed were mine. Again.

“I figured that.” I took in his more-than-usual disheveled look. Whatever it was, it had him up in a right hurry. I gently questioned, “Did you have another nightmare, Sherlock?” He ran his right hand through his curls, and made a face as one of his fingers got caught on a knot. I sighed and leaned forward to unlatch it. After a bit of fussing, I got the knot out and he sighed in relief and scratched at it a bit. 

“Yes,” Sherlock admitted softly.

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“I woke up and you'd been taken away again.” His face crumpled in irritation.

“Well, I haven't been, Sherly. I'm right here, okay?”

“I can see that, _John_.” He always put on that he hated whenever I called him “Sherly,” but as I know it's a put-on it's not very effective at getting me to stop.

“Well then. Would you like some tea? Since I'm not getting back to sleep any time soon.”

He looked slightly apologetic, “It is not like I made a conscious decision to come in here and make a total fool of myself.”

“And in _my_ pants, too.” I looked rather pointedly toward said pants. 

“They're too big,” Sherlock said in a tone that conveyed it was somehow _my_ fault that _my own pants_ didn't fit _him_. He wrapped his dressing gown close around himself, got up, and headed toward the kitchen. He tossed an, “Extra sugar for me, thanks,” over his shoulder and disappeared.

I heaved a great sigh and went about unsquashing my slippers. 

_This_ is my life.

 


End file.
